


Late Night Dwellers

by SemiPoly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Nighttime, Oneshot, cronkri - Freeform, it's just fluff man i need fluff in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPoly/pseuds/SemiPoly
Summary: The corridor lights were off, only a fainted flickering light was coming from the livingroom on the right. Cronus hung his jacket on the coat rack and quietly made his way toward the lit room, peeking his head inside. “Kanny?”Kankri was curling in a light blanket, laying on the sofa across the fireplace, snoring faintly. Did he fell asleep waiting for Cronus to come back?





	Late Night Dwellers

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I typed on my phone one late night while the wifi was down. This takes place in an alternate universe with the trolls living in a modern-day setting.

**11:32 PM**

Cronus made his way out of the last subway stop, hurried his steps up the stairs out of the station. The sky had already put on its nightgown dotted with stars and fluttering snow. The neighbourhood slowly drifting off to sleep as the last late-diner finished closing up shop. Cronus walked down the familiar path back to his apartment complex, following the flickering streetlights illuminating the snow-covered sidewalks.

"This goddamn cold weather..." the seadweller shivered, grumbling as he fumbled around his jacket, looking for his smoke and lighter. Cronus had a good 15 minutes walk more ahead of him before reaching his flat, might as well enjoy himself a cig to warm up in this chilling snow. He didn't want to smoke inside his apartment anyway, not ever since he had company.

\--

Cronus blew off the last stream of smoke and brushed the snow off his shoulders as he entered the apartment's lobby. Flinging the cigarette bud in the bin, he called for the lift. “Shit… I should have texted him that I’m coming home late.” Cronus silently cursed as he checked his watch while stepping inside the elevator. Luckily, it was already late so the ride up to the 24th floor went smoothly without having to stop along the way. As the seadweller got off the lift, he hurried down the hallway leading to his quarter. “Finally…” he said as reaching his flat number.

Cronus gently opened the door, it wasn’t locked. “He’s still awake?” the seadweller thought as he stepped in and locked the door. The flat was peacefully quiet with only ambient from the crackling firewood echoing the space. The corridor lights were off, only a fainted flickering light was coming from the livingroom on the right. Cronus hung his jacket on the coat rack and quietly made his way toward the lit room, peeking his head inside. “Kanny?”

Kankri was curling in a light blanket, laying on the sofa across the fireplace, snoring faintly. Did he fell asleep waiting for Cronus to come back? The seadweller tip-toed toward the couch, carefully not to wake his matesprit. The other troll was still fast asleep, chest rose and fell softly. On the coffee table between the fireplace and sofa were a finished mug of tea and one of Cronus’s human culture books. Clearly that Kankri had been trying to stay awake waiting for him earlier. A shot of guilt pang Cronus’ heart, he really should’ve texted that he was working late. The seadweller crouched down beside the sofa. His matesprit always looks so adorable when he’s sleeping. Well, to Cronus, Kankri is cute all the time. He’s just even cuter when sleeping that all. Just looking at him alone made the violet troll’s heart flutter.

Looking back, when Cronus first moved to live here by himself three years ago. This apartment was merely a place where he came back from work, eat, sleep and head out again the next day. It didn’t feel cosy nor having any sentimental value. It… wasn’t a home. Only a year back when Kankri became his matesprit and moved in with the seadweller did this apartment begin to feel warm. Colours slowly painted away the monotonous wall and vibrant sounds danced across the now finally furnished rooms. Ever since then, Cronus always left for work feeling at ease. Because he knew that, at the end of the day, no matter how tiring it was, there would be a place for him to return to. A special place with somebody waiting for him, a place that he could call home.

“Cronus?”

The violet troll snapped out of his thought. Kankri was awoken since when he didn’t notice. The smaller troll blinking hazily at him, voice sluggish “… you had me waiting, you know.” If he was fully awake, Kankri would be scolding Cronus for coming home late without a head-up and lecturing him how poking your face in somebody else’s as they are sleeping is highly invading personal space. But~~~, since he was still sleepy, Cronus (very luckily) only get a face full of sulking and sleepy adorableness. The seadweller let out a relieved sigh and Kankri’s eyebrow furrowed as he humph. It was because he knew. He knew that his loving asshole of a matesprit was glad not to hear another lecturing. Oh Cronus would get one alright, just not now.

Cronus chuckled at the annoyed sulking look Kankri was giving him. Leaning forward, the violet troll pressed soft kisses on his matesprit’s forehead and cheeks. “Sorry for coming home late, babe. Please forgive me?”

“Urggg… Fine, fine, I forgive you. But next time you better believe I’m locking you out and hogging the bed all to myself.” Kankri groaned as he pushed Cronus away to sat up, face burning red.

“Thanks, chief.” Cronus beamed.

The seadweller then stood up, princess carried Kankri still wrapping in the blanket along with him in both his strong arms, making the smaller troll let out a yelp in surprise.

Kankri squirmed in annoyance, trying to break free. “Cronus, what do you think you are doing? It is triggering to suddenly picking-“

Cronus pressed a kiss on Kankri’s lips. “Hey, I’m hungry. Let’s go to the kitchen, I’ll make us a late-night snack, okay?”

Kankri’s face was flushed red again. He sighed in surrender (for now) and nodded. “Okay, fine. It better be delicious since you make me stay up _this_ late.”

“Hehe, you got it, chief.” He kissed his forehead again, “Flushed for you.”

“Flushed for you too, Cronus.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the corniest thing I have written in a longgggggggggggggggg good while. Gosh, one day imma look back at this and cringe.


End file.
